


Finding John

by here_at_all



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Post TAB, Sussex, TUJC Challenge #2 - Spring Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_at_all/pseuds/here_at_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary calls Sherlock after John didn't come home for two days. Sherlock's search for John leads him to Sussex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding John

Finding John

Sherlock was lying on the sofa like a pharaoh in his grave when the phone suddenly rang and yanked him out of his mind palace. Finally he thought, it had been way too long since the last good case. The name on his display though was not DI Lestrade it was the least person he wanted to talk to after his brother. He sighed and picked up.  
“Mary?”  
“I need to talk to John, can you get him on the phone?!”  
“He is not here!”  
“Sherlock I know he is there, where else would he be? Tell him to come home!”  
“Mary, as I just told you John is not here, why would he, he is living with you and the baby now!”  
“Yeah is he? Why didn’t he come home since two days then, can you tell me genius?”  
“He did not come home the last two days? And you have no idea where he is or could be?”  
“No Sherlock, I have no idea where he could be, he did not come home and he took off some days from work. I assumed he is having some fun with you, but I guess John doesn’t like to hang out with an addict anymore, anyway if you find him tell him to come home, can’t do everything alone!” and with that she hang up.  
Sherlock got up from the sofa and started pacing through the living area, the thoughts in his head spun around like clothes in a washing machine during spin cycle. Angst began to creep up his backbone and he had trouble breathing deep and even. Moriarty’s network was not destroyed completely yet, even when Sherlock was one hundred percent sure that the man himself was not alive anymore. No one survives a bullet through the head, not even the napoleon of crime. Though some of his minions were still out there trying to win the game he still hadn’t figured out completely.  
He grabbed his hair and pulled hard in an attempt to try to calm himself down but he couldn’t prevent the pictures of wet cellars with chains hung from the wall flicker through his head. He could almost smell it, mouldy, mixed with blood, sweat and alcohol. He jolted his eyes back open, his breath even more shallow than before, sweat forming on his forehead. He needed to find John before it was too late, there was so much he always wanted to tell him, he needed to tell him. He leaped for his phone which he had dropped to the floor in front of the sofa and called Mycroft. 

A black high polished car stopped in front of Bakerstreet fifteen minutes later, Sherlock was already eagerly waiting on the doorstep, it took him three long steps, coat fluttering in the spring wind to get inside the car. He was glad not to find his brother inside, only a neatly folded page of his notebook. He quickly unfolded it, there was only one word, written in Mycroft’s elegant handwriting- REDBEARD. He shrugged, teared the sheet of paper into small pieces, opened the window and threw them out!  
The trip seemed to last forever, he craved for a cigarette or a shot but he had promised John to stop and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint him again.  
After what felt like forever and three days the car finally stopped in front of a small stony cottage. The small house itself stood at the back of the land, vines and roses twined wildly amongst the front of it, the garden looked untouched and was fenced in by a wildly growing hedge. Sherlock hurried to the front door and knocked but no one opened. He knocked again but still no sign of someone. He looked through the windows and recognized a few of John’s belongings but there was no sight of the Doctor himself. Turning on his heels he strode back onto the street, John had to be somewhere around here, there was nothing else in the area than the little cottage. So Sherlock decided to observe the area. Something John always did when he needed to think was going for a walk, the chance that he would find him somewhere in the next vicinity was high. 

Not far from the cottage was a small river which wound itself through the fields and Sherlock decided to follow it. Even though he was worried about John he couldn’t help himself and admire the beautiful landscape for a second. Spring had finally arrived in all its beauty, the grass was getting greener every day, flowers had started to bloom and the first bees had woken up from their winter rest. Sussex was a beautiful place, he used to come here with his family when he was a child and in case he ever retired this would be his favourite place to settle down and keep some bees. Still it was a mystery to him why John had chosen to come here, though after all this years he never truly managed to decipher the riddle John Watson was.  
With long steps and a flying coat he continued his search and soon found what he was looking for- John Watson. He was standing on a small bridge throwing sticks into the water. “John?” He asked with a trembling voice, not sure of what was coming now.  
John jumped and turned around by the sound of his name. “Sherlock? What are you doing here? How did you? Ugh.. nevermind!”, he let out a deep sigh and looked up to face the detective.  
“Mary called me, she was worried about you, you didn’t come home the last two days and you were not in the clinic!”  
John’s jawline hardened and he started to clench his fists, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing was coming out.  
“John?” Sherlock asked again.  
“I can’t do it anymore Sherlock, I just… I can’t! I’m sorry!” John was pinching the bridge of his nose now, breathing deeply to calm himself. “I don’t love her, I guess i never really did, but she was there when you were”, he paused “not and I know I shouldn’t have married her but i did it! God Sherlock I love you, it’s always been you from the start and I was too blind to realise it! I love you, do you hear me? I love you Sherlock!”  
Sherlock was staring at John, his mouth had fallen open, his pupils wide as in shock.  
John loves me, he loves me! His heart almost painfully pounded against his rib cage and he felt like he was in a hurricane, everything was spinning around too fast.  
John reached up and lay his hands on his shoulders “Sherlock breathe, for god’s sake!”  
The taller man rapidly blinked while sucking in all the air between them, his heart beating even quicker than before to supply his brain with the much needed oxygen. And then for the first time in his life he listened to his heart instead of his brain and met John’s lips halfway.  
They kissed and clung to each other for a long time. When it was unavoidably not to breathe they parted, still holding each other tight.  
“John?”  
“Yes Sherlock?”  
“What about the baby?”  
“It’s not mine, I made a paternity test, I don’t know who the father is, I am definitely not but you know that already don’t you?”  
“I was not a hundred percent sure.”  
“Sherlock listen, I know I have to stay with her until you’ve worked out everything and we can finally destroy her and I will bravely do as I’m told as long as you can forgive me!”  
“Of course John, of course I forgive you!” Sherlock leaned down and they kissed for another long time.  
When they walked back to the cottage Sherlock suddenly stopped.  
“What is it Sherlock?”  
“Narcissus pseudonarcissus.”  
“Sorry?” John asked.  
Sherlock pointed at the flowers that were blooming near the river “Narcissus pseudonarcissus also known as Daffodils.  
“What about them?” John asked again as he still had no clue what he wanted to tell him.  
“Daffodils are a symbolism of new beginnings and forgiveness John.”  
Sherlock’s mouth widened into the brightest smile John had ever seen on his face and he knew he would keep it forever in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the TUJC Spring Challenge #2  
> also this is my first ficlet so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think and if you find any mistakes!


End file.
